


Fuzzy

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Genji doesn't want to ruin their friendship, but a blow job from Jesse is too appealing to pass up.





	Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> i still headcanon these two as gabe's unruly stoners. ultimate bros with benefits.

Genji knew he was high as he stared down at Jesse. He could feel it in his head; in his body. The heavy sensation in his brain, weighing him down and stopping him from moving. He could only watch as Jesse pushed his legs open to kneel between them, a smirk on his face. He was grateful to the wall behind him for keeping him upright. If it had not been there, he surely would have fallen as soon as Jesse touched him.

“Tell me you want this,” Jesse said in a low voice, taking his hat from his head and placing it to one side before his hands found the clasps on the plate covering Genji’s crotch.

Did he want this?

Well, yes.

He wanted nothing more than to feel Jesse’s lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him dry. He had thought of it on more than one occasion, and he had wished for this to happen so many times before - but now it was happening? Genji felt himself at a loss for words. What would this do to their friendship? Their working relationship?

He was trying to muster up the strength to say no; that he didn’t want this because he valued their friendship too much but his brain wouldn’t allow those words to reach his lips because he _did_ want this. He wanted it so badly. Fuck friendship, he wanted more from Jesse. He wanted Jesse to kiss him; wanted Jesse to _fuck_ him. He wanted so much more from Jesse that he found himself nodding before he could stop himself.

“Yes, I want it,” he whispered, his voice almost silent but Jesse clearly heard, his fingers sliding the plate away so he could place it next to his hat and then Jesse’s eyes were on his crotch, staring at his already hard dick. It felt good to have the plate gone.

It just wasn’t practical when he had an erection.

“You sure?” Jesse asked, raising a hand to Genji’s cock, rubbing it gently before he moved down to his balls, massaging them in a way that made Genji moan; made his toes curl because fuck, his dick really ached behind that plate and just having Jesse rubbing his balls was enough to make his cock drip. “You look much like you want it.”

Genji let out a shaky breath as he watched Jesse’s face moved closer, close enough that he could feel his breath against his dick and damn, he wanted it so badly. He reached down, placing a hand on top of Jesse’s head, pushing it closer to his cock.

They were stoned; each just as high the each other. If it felt too weird, they could maybe just mark it down as an intoxicated mistake… it didn’t have to ruin their friendship. As long as he kept his cool, kept his senses sharp and didn’t blurt out that he thought about Jesse as so much more than a friend, didn’t say how he _felt_ … Jesse didn’t need to know that. He was certain Jesse wasn’t looking for anything more than a bit of fun, and Genji was determined to give him that.

“Are you going to suck it or what?” Genji mumbled, lolling his head to the side as he stared down at Jesse.

“Hold on, honey, I jus’ wanna appreciate it first,” Jesse said, humming as he moved his hands to Genji’s thighs, leaning in and opening his mouth, trying to take the tip of Genji’s dick into his mouth but failing and Genji couldn’t help but laugh. Jesse looked like he was bobbing for apples, and it wasn’t long before Jesse started to chuckle too.

“You look ridiculous. Not sexy at all,” Genji said with a smile, leaning back, his hands resting on either side, his limbs too heavy to adjust.

Jesse shrugged, sliding his hand to the base of Genji’s dick, holding it still as he leaned in and took the tip between his lips and Genji couldn’t resist starting to buck up. That was precisely what he needed. Jesse’s warm mouth was so inviting that he found himself reaching out weakly, settling his hands on the top of Jesse’s head, patting inanely at his soft locks in a way that made him laugh again, the chuckle replaced by a whine as Jesse pulled back.

“Stop teasing me,” Genji whispered, letting out a long sigh as he tangled his hands in Jesse’s hair, urging his face back towards his cock, his body feeling so heavy and he was desperate; so desperate for Jesse to just suck his dick.

“Now you jus’ be patient,” Jesse drawled.

Genji wanted to swear; he wanted to make a frustrated noise but before he could, Jesse’s hands were on his cock again, holding him still as he took him into his mouth again, his tongue rubbing the underside of his dick in a way that made him moan out curses.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” he uttered, bucking his hips, forcing his cock further into Jesse’s waiting mouth, rocking into his willing mouth as Jesse’s tongue worked his cock, his hands trying to hold Genji’s hips still.

It was too much; felt too good. His mind felt so fuzzy, his body reacting to every touch; to every lick each time Jesse pulled his mouth backwards, his tongue drifting down to Genji’s balls as his hand worked his cock before he took him back between his lips. Jesse’s mouth was unreal, so desperate to take every inch of his dick that each time he felt him take him deeper; felt his nose nestle in his pubes, he found his body spasming, another curse falling from his lips as he tried to compose himself.

“Keep going, don’t stop,” he whispered, pushing himself into Jesse’s mouth, his hands grabbing at his hair, tugging at it, Jesse moaning around his cock, enjoying the act just as much as Genji was.

He tightened his grip in Jesse’s hair, hunching his body over as he let out a groan, his body shaking as he felt his cock push down Jesse’s throat, his nose buried in his pubic hair. He could hear Jesse choking; could feel his throat contract around his dick, but he couldn’t bring himself to let Jesse pull back. It felt so good; so fucking good and when he finally did relent, Jesse was so easily pliable. Instead of pulling back, chastising Genji and coughing, he let Genji thrust back into his mouth; let him fuck his face, gagging each time his cock hit the back of his mouth.

“I’m gonna come,” Genji gasped out, letting his hands fall to his side, his back hitting the wall behind him as Jesse continued to take him into his mouth again and again, not caring that he was choking, not caring that he was dribbling around Genji’s dick. Jesse was completely and utterly shameless as he sucked Genji off.

Jesse’s mouth was something else. He pulled back just enough to take his dick into his hand again, jerking him off as he looked up at Genji, smacking his lips with a smirk on his face. “You wanna come in my mouth?” He asked, but didn’t give Genji the time to respond before he wrapped his lips around his cock again, greedily licking and sucking, his hands sliding down to grip Genji’s thighs, holding him in place as he took him deep enough to press against the back of his throat again and Genji let out a loud cry, buckling over as he felt the first spurt of his climax.

“Fuck, keep going,” Genji mumbled, his hands once again finding the back of Jesse’s head, holding him in place as he rutted against his face, his balls pressing into Jesse’s chin, his cock leaking down Jesse’s throat and he felt his whole body shake; his dick throbbing as he rode out his orgasm in Jesse’s mouth, his cock pressing down Jesse’s throat. He could feel him choking, but he couldn’t stop himself from holding Jesse in place. He knew Jesse could handle this a few moments longer and he just needed another second; another moment to experience the pure pleasure that was Jesse’s mouth around his dick.

He wasn’t sure how long passed before he finally let his hands fall back to his side, Jesse pulling away with a loud gasp, coughing as he furiously wiped his mouth, Jesse visibly trembling as he tried to catch his breath and Genji found himself slinking down the wall, falling to the ground as he let his legs give out under his weight.

“Holy shit,” Genji said under his breath as he stretched his legs out, resting them on either side of Jesse, watching as he tried to compose himself, despite the drool dripping down his chin and onto his shirt; despite the bright red cheeks and watering eyes.

“I take it I did a good job then?” Jesse remarked, letting out a low chuckle before he turned his head to the side and spat down at the ground.

“You’re so fucking disgusting Jesse… but you give a good blow job,” Genji replied, shaking his head as he let out a long breath, a laugh escaping his throat, his mouth dry and he couldn’t resist reaching out and grabbing Jesse’s shirt, pulling him forward. He was still high, and Jesse’s lack of reaction told him that his friend was in a similar state and he felt silly as he leaned in, suddenly shy as he yearned for a kiss.

It was weird that they would do such a thing as an afterthought, but he couldn’t resist. Jesse moved in closer, and he felt his heart stop as they finally pressed their lips together in a kiss that blew his mind even more than the blow job had. It was soft, slow and gentle and as they parted their lips, he found himself surging forward, his tongue delving into Jesse’s oh so willing mouth.

He felt no shame; felt no regrets as he continued to kiss Jesse and the thought that this would ruin their friendship completely dissipated as Jesse fell backwards, pulling Genji on top of him.


End file.
